


What.

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: Crack Fictions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: I’m not sure.





	What.

Once upon a time, there lived a princess. Her name was Gabriel. She fell in the love with a price by the name of Sam Winfucker. Soon, tehy got marriage and had a chil. She was an alaCORN. And her name was Bobby. 

Bobby was a very lucky corn, to be born of Gabriel Winfucker, as the princess was now called. But Suddenly, teh townsfolk stopped worshipping the moon good, Dean. This made him angered. 

“There shalt not be night any longer-eth!” he declared. But no won hear him bc he’s in space.

Without heard the warning of Dena, the night was gone and no one was able to sleep! Bobby knew she had to investigate. She flew up to the stairs on her unicorn to the moon godd. 

But then her unicorn died due to lack of oxygen.

Bobby did not notice she was riding the corpse of her BFF.

Anywey, she the trucker princess had a nice conversation with the Moon. It didn’t twerk. *werk. Instead, she ended up insulting the Moon so much because she looked at him that the CAPRIsun, Castiel went on strike. Bobby suddenly died of hypothermia.

Now, down on Earth, there was no day or night so everything was just what. Five minutes later, Sam and Gabriel had another Corn baby. His name was Lucifer. Lucifer came right outta that womb and said “I gotta fix the sun.” 

So Lucy went up and had a pleasant conversation with White Caprisun and Bean. But then, the yo momma joke was invented. Lucifer said to the moon, “your mom gay.” Dean crid and Castile spontaneously blew up, murdering the Earth and its lover..... PLUTO OHHHHH BEACH U THOT IT WOULD BE DEAN BUT NOOOOO OHHHHHH!!!! Just kidding, it’s lover was the moon.

 

Then end.


End file.
